The present invention relates to an apparatus for tying loose stacks of signatures.
A stacker tyer for stacking signatures, such as newspapers, and tying loose stacks of signatures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,229. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a shuttle assembly which alternately moves loose stacks of signatures to tying stations disposed on opposite sides of a central station. The shuttle assembly disclosed in this patent has a plurality of pusher arms which engage the loose stacks of signatures and push them to tying stations during operating strokes of the shuttle assembly in either direction from a central position. During return strokes of the shuttle assembly back to the central position, the pusher arms are retracted and are ineffective to move stacks of signatures.